


Ma'am

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [507]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Needy Dean, Pegging, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub Dean Winchester, dom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you maybe write a dean/dom fem reader fic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ma'am

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, send them to lovingsmutandfluff via an ask or anonymous submit.

Dean whines softly as he bends over in front of you, baring himself.

“That’s a good boy.” You praise softly, nails scraping along Dean’s ass. “Good boys bend for their mistresses, and bare themselves.” Your fingers trail to Dean’s hole, and you easily slide a finger in, already feeling Dean prepped.

“Fuck…” Dean groans.

“You want me that bad, Dean?” You chuckle. “You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes, ma'am. Please!” Dean cries out as you twist your finger inside Dean, adding another one.

“I don’t know Dean….I don’t think you’ve deserved it yet.” You purr softly.

You find Dean’s prostate and started rubbing against it, making Dean keen.

“Please! Fuck, please! I want you to fuck me! Please!” Dean begs, and you grin, reaching your free hand around to feel his hard cock.

“Hard as well. Boy, you  _really_ want this.”

“Yes, please!” Dean moans, thighs quivering as he forces himself not to push back on your fingers. He doesn’t have permission, he needs to stay still.

You grin, and start moving your fingers inside Dean, nailing into his prostate each time, making Dean cry out.

“So noisy and responsive for me. So good.” You murmur. “I love hearing you moan for me.”

“Ma'am…please. Pleasepleaseplease….” Dean begs.

Your fingers slip out and you retrieve the strap on you have, placing it on, and rubbing the dildo that’s attached to the straps.

You grab the lube, and give it a nice coating, before rubbing the fake head against Dean’s hole.

“Beg.”

“Please fuck me. Please, please…” Dean responds immediately, and you grin, sinking inside Dean.

Dean moans gratefully, and you grab Dean’s hips, nails digging into the flesh.

“Fuck yourself on my cock, Dean.” You order, and Dean’s hips start pumping, moaning as he works his ass back on the dildo, and you watch with pleasure as it sinks and appears each time.

“Good boy. So good.” You praise. “Very good for me Dean.”

“T-Thank you.” Dean pants, and you pat his hips before you start to move your own, pumping into him with deep, measured thrusts, hard enough that you know that Dean’s probably seeing stars. “Fuck! Fucking Christ!”

You laugh, and keep on fucking Dean, while he pumps back, moaning and letting swears fall from his mouth.

“Ma'am…want to come.”

“No. Not yet.” You say, thrusting a little harder, listening to the whines that get torn from Dean’s throat. He gasps and grips the sheets as you fuck him, getting lost in lust and bliss.

“Fuck, it feels so fucking good.” Dean groans. “Fuck, fuck, fuck….”

“I’m glad.” You say softly.

Soon the whines from Dean start to increase, and before long, he’s trembling underneath you.

“Want to come. Want to come.”

“A little more Dean.” You whisper, fucking him faster and Dean cries out, back arching. “Good boy.”

Soon the whines are moans and cries, and Dean is starting to babble.

“Need to come.  _Need to_. Need to come!”

“Come, Dean.” You growl, giving a deep thrust, and Dean screams, vision whiting for a few seconds.

When Dean’s down from his high, you pull out and remove the strap on. before turning Dean over on his back, kissing him deeply.

“You’ve done so well for me. Would you like a treat?” You ask softly.

Dean knows what you’re planning and he nods, before you crawl over, and start to ride his face, while Dean eats you out.

You moan, climaxing and coming on Dean’s mouth, and he moans, swallowing what he can down.

You move away and give another kiss, tasting yourself, before you get up and grab a washcloth, dampening it, and climbing back to Dean, starting to rub the cloth on his face and body.

“Dean, you have done well.” You praise softly.

“Thank you.” He murmurs. You smile warmly and kiss his forehead as you clean him off, seeing that he’s in a buzzing bliss at the moment.

When you’re done cleaning Dean, you lie down with him, cuddling and kissing, keeping a hand on him and whispering words of love in his ear.


End file.
